


On the Other Side of the World

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q与Bond的圣诞节……</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Other Side of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590155) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



当Skype的电子提示音在起居室响起时，Q扬起嘴角并看了一眼手表，刚好两点四十五分。他快速地将冰块盘放回冰箱，拿着他的加冰威士忌回到起居室，坐倒在沙发上，将笔记本电脑安放在自己的膝头，接起通讯视频。  
  
Bond的画面闪现在屏幕上，脸上多了几道新的伤痕，看上去精疲力竭，却仍带着笑容。“晚上好。”  
  
Q拿起酒杯，微笑着说道，“下午好。我看你iPad用得挺顺手的。”  
  
Bond低声笑着。“是的，你知道，里面有些很好玩的应用程序。”  
  
“我不是让你拿它来下载愤怒的小鸟的，James……任务进行的如何？”  
  
“我们不要谈任务。今天是圣诞节，有收到什么礼物吗？”  
  
“就是我爸妈那些老掉牙的东西——袜子、钢笔、之类的东西。Eve送给我一套很棒的化学小工具包，上面写着建议十二岁以上儿童使用。”  
  
“所以她真的采纳了我的建议。”Bond大笑着说道。  
  
“是的，它和你一样深得我心……还有就是一些下属们送给我的小玩意，没什么特别的。”  
  
“圣诞老人没有实现你的小小心愿吗？”  
  
Q翘起嘴角。“很明显我今年不是个乖孩子。”  
  
Bond噗嗤笑了出来，离开屏幕，回来时手上多了一杯酒。“的确如此，军需官大人。”  
  
“所以，我希望你能够完整的回来。”  
  
“可能有些地方会有破损，但是的，整体还是完整一个的。”  
  
“只要某些重要部位还在，我们应该不会有什么问题。”  
  
“这就是你为什么在淘气小孩名单上的原因。”Bond笑着说道。Q回了一个得意的笑容，喝了一口手中的威士忌。一时之间两人都沉默相对，只是心满意足得注视着对方。Q安然无恙得呆在伦敦的公寓内，而Bond身处曼谷的酒店，正在执行他的任务。  
  
“根据我的计算，如果你杀了那些坏人而不被杀死的话，你可以回家迎接新年。”  
  
“计划如此……你没有在想我吧，Q？”  
  
“当然没有！”Q嘲笑道，“只是你不在我的床上，睡着有点冷。”  
  
“老实说，Q，如果有谁对于我不能睡在你的床上这个事实感到悲伤的话，那个人是我。”  
  
“那也许你应该快点完成任务，早点回来。”  
  
“尽我所能，甜心。”  
  
“不要这么叫我。”Q叹气。  
  
“你是不是因为还没有发现我的礼物而在生闷气？”  
  
“不。我发誓不会去找的，而且我没有……你知道我能轻易地扫描整个公寓然后找到它的。”  
  
“我很清楚这个事实……它在植物下面。就是你从来不浇水而枯萎的那盆。”  
  
Q小心地将笔记本电脑放在咖啡桌上，说道，“在植物下面？那应该不是很大吧？”  
  
“你只能从我这里得到一件大个的东西，Q。”  
  
“你可真幽默，James。”Q一本正经地笑笑，朝摄像头竖了竖中指，站起身离开沙发，背后是Bond大笑的声音。他移开角落里的植物，发现下面藏着一个棕色的信封。他可以触到纸张内有坚硬的物体，然后他走回沙发边坐下，知道Bond想要见证他拆开礼物的时刻。他用手指小心翼翼地打开信封封口——希望不会被纸割伤——将手伸进信封内，拿出一片玻璃容器，里面是体积更小一些的金属方片。  
  
金属上面有一枚指纹，还镌刻着“我爱你”；而在玻璃上雕刻着这样一行字：“圣诞快乐，Q。我找到了一些纯铂金，或许你会喜欢。献上我所有的爱，James。”  
  
Q抬头看着镜头，眼睛微微睁大。“纯铂金！？你知道这价值多少吗？”  
  
“我当然知道。”Bond微笑着。  
  
“你从哪里得到的！？”  
  
“我发誓要保守这个秘密……这样想想的话，你只给了我这个微不足道的iPad。”  
  
Q将他的礼物轻轻放置在桌子上，笑着说道，“我不止给你一个iPad而已，你必须回家来拆礼物。我一直在努力制造它。”  
  
“会爆炸吗？”  
  
“可能。”  
  
“你剧透了。”  
  
Q微笑着再次拿起酒杯。“没错，我剧透了……快三点了，你想要看女王的演讲吗？”  
  
“你这么好心吗？”  
  
“我不明白你为什么想要看演讲。”  
  
“传统，Q。而且一年一度，她会在她的演讲中感谢我。”  
  
“今年应该不会。”Q窃笑着。“好吧，你看你的演讲，我去给我的铂金找给安放的好地方。”他打开电视，将笔记本电脑面向电视屏幕，然后晃到了卧室里。他向后倒在床上，盯着手中的礼物，思考着自己何德何能可以得到Bond这样完美的另一半。他又读了几遍上面的文字，然后将它小心翼翼地放在床头桌上，回到起居室等待演讲的结束。  
  
等演讲结束之后，他将电脑放回膝头，双腿搁在咖啡桌上。Bond坐得更低了一些，晃动着手中的酒杯。  
  
“有点难熬。”  
  
“不会太久的，Q。”Bond轻笑着。  
  
“我想……我真的很想你，James。”  
  
“我也想你，亲爱的。我们还会有新年，和下一个圣诞，我保证。”  
  
“不要说出你无法兑现的承诺。”  
  
“我非常想要兑现承诺……等一下，我要去床上，我有点累趴了。”  
  
“那里现在才八点钟！”  
  
“你无法想象我今天都忙了些什么，我四点就起来了！我现在准备昏睡过去。”  
  
“好吧，那调整好摄像头的角度，我要看你宽衣解带。”  
  
Bond将iPad竖在桌子上，让Q可以清楚看见屋内的情况。“再次回答了你自己的问题，为什么你在淘气小孩的名单上。”  
  
“如果你不能在圣诞节时回家，那么就赶快脱了你的衣服满足我的要求。”  
  
“要求多多。”Bond调笑道，开始脱去他的外套，解下他的领带。“你有时差优势，这不公平。下次我要去一个我们在视频通话时你是准备上床睡觉那一方的地方执行任务。”  
  
“而在那之前，你就把我的照片一直存在手机里。”  
  
“是的，当然。那张照片伴我度过了无数的寂寞夜晚。”  
  
“我敢肯定。不对，你要慢慢脱。”  
  
Bond将衬衫叠放在椅背上，嬉笑着说道，“我可不会给你表演脱衣舞。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
“不要噘嘴，那不适合你。”  
  
Q傻笑着看完Bond脱下衣服然后拿起iPad躺在床上，钻到被褥里。他放松地叹了一口气，一只手支着头，将iPad搁在大腿上。  
  
“好，轮到你了。”  
  
“不行，等你睡着后我就该下线了。我答应Eve会陪她过圣诞节。”  
  
“那我就不妨碍你了。”  
  
“不要噘嘴，James，那不适合你。”  
  
Bond笑起来，然后用手挡挡了自己的哈欠。“圣诞快乐，Q。”  
  
“圣诞快乐，James。”Q笑脸盈盈地说道。  
  
“我要睡了……我醒来后打电话给你。”  
  
“好……我爱你。”  
  
“我爱你。”  
  
他们交换最后一抹微笑，随后切断通讯。Q安心满意地叹了一口气，合上他的笔记本电脑，头向后仰靠着沙发靠背。他合上双眼，遐想着等Bond回来之后两人的庆祝方式。几分钟之后他的手机在桌上震动。来自Bond的简讯。  
  
 _“睡不着，只有你的照片陪着我。”_  
  
Q笑着从沙发上坐起来，懒洋洋地回到房间为和Eve的约定做准备。 _“不要自慰了，快去睡觉。”_  
  
 _“我爱你。”_  
  
 _“我也爱你……快去睡。”_


End file.
